


Morë

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Caranthir's past before he was born.





	Morë

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**Morë  
** By CC  
December, 2018 

I make no money with this. I’m only having fun writing the stories. 

This is a double drabble for Engarian, who also wanted Tolkien, and Námo. Happy Holidays! =)

* * *

When Námo took the flesh for the first time, he felt confined into a tight shell. He got used to it in time, but he could not imagine what it would feel to incarnate into a woman’s womb and become one of the Firstborn. When Fëanáro and Nerdanel joined in body and mind to bring life forth, it was Morë’s fëa that went into their son’s hroa. Morifinwë Carnistir was born a year later, and with that Námo and Vairë lost their companion forever. 

They had met Morë before Arda was made. It had been Vairë the one to befriend him first. A brilliant and curious spirit, Morë had attracted Melkor’s attention. He had sent the Valaráukar after him, but Arien had stood before her own kindred and protected him. 

Námo had gained his trust little by little, but when Melkor tried to lure Morë to his side again, Eru stopped him, and made him sleep. 

_Too much power for one so young, and pain might lead him to anger._

So they had lost Morë, and now he was Fëanáro’s fourth son. As he watched Morifinwë sleep in his crib, Námo wondered if his memories would ever come back again.


End file.
